


Asylum of the Cybermen

by Dorkangel



Series: Alternate Character Episodes [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, And all the effort required to watch the thing over and over and make sure it fits the plot..., Gen, If you want it finishing, Unfinished- I didn't think it was worth the extra chapters, please feel free to say so in the comments!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly like Asylum of the Daleks...</p><p>Except with Cybermen instead of Daleks. And some of the classic companions instead of Rory and Amy.<br/>Because...why not? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum of the Cybermen

Ian felt himself falling... and then nothing.  
And then something.

There was bright white light, and white walls and a white floor and a blinding headache, either as a side-effect of the transportation beam or, more likely, a by-product of the startling decor.

He sat there for maybe ten minutes (after waking up) before the next unexpected thing happened.  
Another man fell unexpectedly out of the air, unconscious, and landed on the floor of the cell. He was quite literally wearing a sailor suit, in not quite pristine condition, with the words 'HMS Teaser' and he had blonde hair.  
Ian checked his pulse. He was fine, and a couple of minutes later he woke up.

The sailor groaned and sat up, taking his hat off to rub his head. "Hey, mate," he began groggily. "How much did I have to drink?"  
Ian laughed. "I know this sounds strange, but we appear to be on an alien spaceship."  
"What?!" The man scrambled to his feet. "Oh, come on. He said he wouldn't do this again!"  
Ian hesitated. "Do you know the Doctor?"  
"Yeah. You too, huh?"  
"Yes, I taught his granddaughter, and I ended up travelling with him."  
"Hahaha, he's got a granddaughter? He's never living that down. I'm Ben, I met him when these robot-things tried to invade London, I don't really understand it.."  
"What year are you from?"  
"1965."  
"I'm Ian, 1963."  
Suddenly another body dropped out of nowhere, hitting the ground somewhat heavier.  
"Jamie!" laughed Ben. He rushed over to the dark-haired boy, who was back wearing his eighteenth century long kilt, had a new black eye and was - for some reason - chained up, with heavy manacles on his wrists and ankles.  
"Hey, Jamie." said Ben, patting him on the cheeks. "Wake up."  
Jamie didn't move. "Who is he?"  
"One of the Doctor's companions, like us. He's from 1746."  
"Say, Ben," Ian said suddenly, having an idea. "I had just left the Doctor. Yesterday."  
"That's weird, me too. Just about to go back to my ship."  
"Maybe they brought us back after we left, so as not to hurt the... I don't know, the timelines or something?"  
"Makes sense."  
Below them, Jamie stirred and tried to sit up, hindered a little by his manacles. He muttered something in Gaelic.  
"You alright mate?" asked Ben, crouching down to check on him. To his surprise, Jamie scrambled away, scared. "Who are ye? W-where am I?"  
"Hey, Jamie, I'm Ben, remember? Your mate Ben."  
"I've never seen ye before in ma life!"  
"What's wrong with you?"

Ian interrupted, seeing that both if them were barely older - if they were older - than the kids at his school. "I don't understand. Ben, do you know him?"  
"Yeah. We travelled with the Doctor. It's like he can't remember it though."  
"Ye must be mistaking me f'r someone else."  
"James Robert McCrimmon, piper to Colin McLaren in 1746."  
Jamie stared at him, incredulous. Ben suddenly stopped, looking hard at Jamie. "You ever seen the phantom piper?"  
Jamie shuddered. "Aye."  
"...on the moon?"  
"I-I had a dream that I met him on the moon. How would you know? And where am I?"  
"We don't know." cut in Ian.

And then the door opened suddenly and the Doctor was thrown in. Of course, this was his eleventh regeneration, so none of them recognised him.  
Ben gave him the usual look, which presumably was a challenge to a fight.  
Ian frowned.  
Jamie took the opportunity to scooch into the corner, still chained.  
The Doctor stumbled gracefully and looked about him quickly.  
"Ian!" he cried happily. "Ian Chesterton, Ben Jackson!"  
Then he looked into the corner and almost chocked on the next exclaimed word. "Jamie!!"  
"And who're you?"  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
"I'm the Doctor! Come on Ben, you know about regeneration."  
"What?" asked Ian, flabbergasted. "He changes his face." explained Ben. "Stays the same person though. This must be his third regeneration."  
The Doctor laughed. "Eleventh."  
"Wow. Really?"  
"Yep."  
"It must have been a long time." hazarded Ian. The Doctor shrugged guiltily. "I'm twelve hundred years old."  
They paused thoughtfully.  
"Jamie!" the Doctor cried suddenly, making the frightened boy back even further into the corner in alarm."  
"This must be quite confusing." He knelt in front of Jamie, smiling reassuringly. "But..."  
He places his hands on the Highlander's temples, searching for the mental trigger he'd placed in his head.  
Ben and Ian had no idea what was going on, but they saw Jamie suddenly gasp and his eyes snap shut. The Doctor let go of his head, raising a questioning eyebrow. Jamie grinned at him. "Doctor, it's yourself." he said contentedly, back in what was certainly his place. At the Doctor's side.  
"Told you!" laughed Ben. "But why are we here?" wondered Ian.  
"I presume that YOU didn't being us here."  
"No, I didn't." The Doctor frowned, avoiding the question. "Ben, why are you dressed like that?"  
"I'm a sailor, Doctor. I was on my boat, remember?"  
"And Jamie, why are you all tied up like that?"  
"That redcoat knocked me on the head. I woke up in chains, in a cell, and then I was here."  
"And Ian! You honestly haven't changed."  
"It's only been a few days for me, Doctor."  
"Of course."  
"But why are we here?"  
"I... Uh..."  
The Doctor hesitated, but then the door opened and something terrible marched in. It was taller than a man, and although it was made of metal, the Doctor knew that on the inside there was a human brain.  
Jamie and Ben scrambled away from it, pulling Ian with them.  
They'd both seen Cybermen before.  
"Doctor." said the cold, robotic voice. "Your presence is required."  
The Doctor straightened his bowtie and glared, then gestured to his companions to follow.  
As they walked he took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and zapped Jamie's cuffs. They fell off, and the companions jumped. "Never used to do that." muttered Ben, still glaring at the Cybermen. "What did it do?" asked the Doctor.  
"Well, it's a screwdriver. It unscrewed screws."  
The Doctor laughed, clearly about to explain, but then both simultaneously froze and nearly fell over.  
They had been led into a great big hall, filled from top to bottom with Cybermen.  
"The Parliament of The Cybermen." barked the inhuman voice.  
The Doctor straightened his bowtie. Again. It seemed to be a nervous habit. Jamie drew his knife, as if it could help him against the armour-plated metal men.  
"The parliament of the Cybermen has called for your help, Doctor."  
"My help? Why would you want ME to help YOU? And why have you brought these three along with me?"  
"The Doctor requires companions."  
"Yeah, why these ones? No offence obviously, guys."  
"Cybermen do not approve of emotions. Males form emotional attachments to females."  
Ben bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, and then Doctor looked sideways at him. The Cyberman continued. "The planet below is Telos."  
"Telos!" exclaimed Jamie.  
"We have constructed a prison for those Cybermen broken beyond repair."  
"And?"  
"And they are to be destroyed."  
The Doctor rolled his eyes: of course they were. "So, the question still stands, what do you need us for?"  
"There is a magnetic field to prevent Cybermen from entering. Our weapons can not breach it. You are to get inside and deactivate it."  
"Oh. Right. And then you'll blow it up. With us inside."  
"You will have a chance to escape."  
"But," stammered Ian. "It's impossible."  
"Resistance is not logical. You will be deleted now if you refuse."  
The Doctor tossed his floppy hair. "Alright then."  
"We have received a signal from inside of Telos."  
One of the Cybermen pressed a button and suddenly 'Bohemian Rhapsody' echoed throughout the parliament of the Cybermen. The companions looked at each other, confused (none of them from a time when Bohemian Rhapsody had been recorded) while the Doctor laughed and did a little dance.  
"What is this signal? Explain."  
"It's music."  
"Music is unnecessary without emotions."  
"Which means... there's someone down there who isn't a Cyberman."  
"We could not decipher the signal."  
"Have you tried talking to them?" Te Doctor took out his screwdriver again and fiddled. "If I reverse the polarity of the neutron flow..."

Inside the ship, a small, tanned girl took another soufflé out of the oven. It was collapsed. She frowned.  
And then spun around, starting as she heard a noise, staring, frightened, at the door while the furious banging continued.  
Then it stopped, and she scowled.  
"Dear Diary," she wrote. "This is the third month of my hell." She turned up 'Bohemian Rhapsody' so it drowned out the inhuman screams from outside her door.  
"Tried to make another soufflé. Failed."  
She sighed, and suddenly a face appeared on her communications screen. "Hello!" the owner of the face laughed. "I'm the Doctor."  
"Oh my god! Oh my god, you're actually here. Or am I hallucinating?"  
"Well, I don't think so. I'm the Doctor."  
"Clara Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment manager from the starship Alaska. My ship crashed here... where am I?"  
"Uh... Telos, second plant of the Cybermen."  
Clara's eyes widened, but she was brave enough not to say a word.  
"Me and my friends are coming to get you," the Doctor continued, shifting the camera so she could see Jamie, Ben and Ian. Jamie smiled encouragingly, but the others just looked nervous. Clara gasped when she saw the thousands of Cybermen gathered in the background, but managed to otherwise conceal her reaction.  
"We're coming down," smiled the Doctor. "They're going to blow the planet up, so we'll just help them with that, then we'll get you out of there."  
"Don't you mean we'll get her out, THEN blow the planet up?" hissed Ben.  
"No, actually we can only get out once we've deactivated the shields, at which point they'll fire thousands of missiles at us."  
"What?!" exclaimed Clara, Ben, Ian and Jamie.  
"But there should be a teleport," continued the Doctor merrily. "So there's a 49% chance of success."  
"That's less than half, you know, Doctor." murmured Ian, trying not o alarm the girl on the screen.  
"That's about 48% higher than my normal chance of success," laughed the Doctor, spinning around, arms outstretched. "And I'm still alive!"  
Ben laughed. "You've died nine times since I last saw you, Doc."  
The screen crackled and became blank.  
"Come on then," finished the Doctor, suddenly serious. "We have several thousand Cybermen to survive, a planet to blow up, and one Clara Oswin Oswald to save."

To be Continued! (Or not, depends)


End file.
